


Villain's Code of Conduct

by viviegirl05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Clint Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, because I don't want to deal with him, ignores T'Challa, not team Cap friendly, or Wakanda, the Rogues get put in their place, villains are the real heroes here, villains hate the rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Loki, Doom, Magneto, Mystique, and Killmonger visit Tony after Siberia to give their condolences for the civil war and declare the Rogues bad for their villainous reputations. When the Rogues show up and try to attack, the villains show them they won't stand for that kind of behavior from so-called heroes. They decided to drag them down legally, and throw in Ross for the sake of being thorough.





	Villain's Code of Conduct

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony Stark is Not a Supervillain (But his Poker Group All Are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572177) by [DaughteroftheSilverMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheSilverMoon/pseuds/DaughteroftheSilverMoon). 



> You people are now pissing me off, so any negative comments that AREN'T constructive criticism of my writing (nothing about the content, just the writing) will be deleted.

Tony sighed as he settled into the fluffy pillows surrounding him on the plush couch. As expensive and comfortable as the European goose down was, it just couldn’t make up for the aches and pains covering his body following the battle in Siberia- even with plenty of painkillers in his system. He idly scratched at his bare chest, now once again sporting an arc reactor and a new scar all the way across his chest in a very familiar curve, perfectly matching the edge of the Captain America shield. Tony would always have a physical reminder of Steve’s betrayal now.

Rhodey was at physical therapy for his back- apparently he _wasn’t_ going to be completely paralyzed, but he would never be the same. Tony was going to make him something so he could walk and run again, and fly the War Machine armor better than ever. The armor would need work too- it needs a way to stop a fall even if the power is cut. Maybe airbags? Tony could come up with something when his head cleared from the pain and drugs.

Pepper was working her butt off for SI, keeping everything under control, with his injury and the whole “Avengers Civil War” thing making shareholders nervous. She really was a goddess, stock prices had barely moved. Tony couldn’t have picked a better CEO if he tried- and she still made time to call three times already today to check on him, and it’s only 2pm.

“Boss,” Friday called out, “it would appear you have some guests.” As she was talking in walked Loki, followed by Doom, Killmonger, Magneto, and Mystique. And was Doom carrying a bottle of scotch? And why did Loki have flowers? And did Mystique have his favorite pineapple ice cream? What was going on?

“What’s going on?” Tony asked warily, eyeing the ice cream. Come on, he’s injured, he should be allowed to eat all the ice cream he wants.

“We come bearing get well gifts,” declared Magneto.

“Uhhh….what?”

“We come bearing gifts,” Magneto repeated, “as is customary when an acquaintance is injured or ill.”

“Yeah, ok, but I always thought that was more of a friends thing?” Why wasn’t Tony raising the alarm? More importantly, why didn’t he feel like he needed to?

“True,” Loki inclined his head slightly in Tony’s direction, “but we felt the need to let our feelings be known. It is below even us to leave behind a deeply injured ally with no way to call for help, even if we betrayed that ally and were the one to injure them.”

“Captain America has no honor,” Doom announced.

“He lied to you and used you as his personal bank for years to fund his search for your parents’ murderer. He is the lowest kind of filth,” Killmonger said imperiously.

“...how...how do you know about that?” Tony asked, swallowing.

“Hydra has excellent surveillance systems, even in abandoned bases.”

“Here, eat your ice cream before it melts,” Mystique handed Tony the ice cream and a spoon, removing the lid of the carton for him.

“...thanks. So...no offense, since this is my favorite ice cream...and scotch...and red peonies are my favorite too, not sure how you knew that, but...why do you guys care? Isn’t it good for you that the Avengers are broken up and I’m injured?” Tony asked, digging into his ice cream and scooping the pineapple-y goodness into his mouth.

“We may be villains,” Loki said haughtily, “but even we refuse to sink as low as Steve Rogers has.”

“He is unworthy of being called a villain, he is beneath us,” Doom said.

“There is honor among villains, a code, if you will. He has violated that code and as such he cannot be allowed to be associated among our ranks.” Killmonger added.

“He is obviously not a hero anymore, if he ever was,” Magneto chimed in, “but we will not allow him to tarnish our names by allowing him to be considered a villain of our caliber.”

“His strategies are flimsy and predictable, he does not realize that you are always covering for his mistakes. Now that you won’t be there to pick up the slack he will undoubtedly fall on his face and realize that he his nowhere near so great as he thinks he is,” Loki sniffed.

“We would never make such basic mistakes, nor would we abandon a trusted teammate to die alone in the middle of nowhere with no way to call for help.” Doom said.

“We wouldn’t even leave an enemy in such a state. Death would be far kinder and more favorable,” Mystique added.

“Yes,” Magneto contributed, “if you’re going to try to kill someone, at least have the decency to finish the job.”

“I’m feeling oddly defended right now,” Tony muttered.

“You should, we are on your side on this,” Loki said.

“We, the _real_ villains, are going to help you capture the so-called ‘Rogue Avengers,’” Doom declared.

“They are sullying our reputation. That cannot stand,” Magneto said disdainfully.

Suddenly the balcony door slammed open and the Rogues stormed in.

“Tony!” Steve barked. “How could you let them do that to Wanda? They had a collar on her!”

Tony just sighed wearily.

“I didn’t do anything to Wanda- that was all Ross. It was illegal and he will face the consequences of his actions, the Accords Council is already looking into it.”

“Cut the crap Stark- YOU wrote those Accords, YOU locked us up and collared Wanda!” Clint snarled.

“Stark had nothing to do with writing the Accords- they are the collective work of 117 nations, more than 60% of the world, with more nations being added every day now that their alleged heroes have shown themselves to be terrorists.” Loki said sardonically.

“What the hell?!” Clint screeched. “What is HE doing here?!?”

“We came to offer our condolences to Tony Stark for the betrayal dealt to him by his freeloading, so-called friends,” Doom frowned.

“We are real friends,” Steve righteously declared. “And we won’t let you harm Tony.”

“We aren’t the ones who hurt him though. You are. Isn’t that right, Captain?” Loki condescended. “We aren’t the ones who betrayed him, beat him near to death, and abandoned him with no way to call for help after first betraying the whole world.”

“People call us villains, but even we would not sink so low,” said Doom. “You all are truly more villainous than we shall ever be.”

“We didn’t betray anyone!” Cried Clint.

“Stark was the one in the wrong- he locked me up! He’s the villain!” Wanda spat.

“We saved the world form the Accords-” started Steve.

“No, you terrified the already scared people of the world and became an international terrorist. Did you know that your actions have inspired 15 more countries to approve the Accords?” Magneto arched an eyebrow at the Rogues. "Not to mention that he asked the witch to stay at the Avengers compound because she had just killed several people on a non-sanctioned mission and would likely incite a riot were she seen in public."

“I did nothing wrong! We’re heroes, not terrorists!” screamed Wanda.

“Really? Lets review,” said Loki. “You were told the people of the world were scared of the damage you caused- which Tony was the only one to try to atone for and help repair- and when the hundreds of millions of people of the world got their governments to come together and draft a document to hold heroes accountable- NOT control them, which you would know if you had bothered to read it- you declared that the safest hands were your own. Your old war buddy was accused of a bombing, justifiably, and you decided to make the situation much worse for him by putting him in an induced panic and causing millions of dollars worth of damage, landing 24 people in the hospital and 11 in the morgue.”

“You realize that had you done nothing James Barnes would have been arrested and likely acquitted for the crime- all his crimes, in fact,” Magneto informed them superciliously.

“They were trying to kill him!” yelled Steve.

“They were ordered to kill a notorious terrorist and assassin only if he resisted arrest- an order given to ensure the safety of the officers sent to apprehend him and of the innocent civilians nearby,” Mystique said.

“Bucky is innocent!” Steve bellowed.

“Of the bombing, yes, but no one knew that at the time. And he is innocent by way of insanity and brainwashing of his previous assassinations, but he was in control when he destroyed that tunnel in Bucharest. He, and you, still could have gotten away Scott-free if you had taken the deal Tony brokered for you to sign the Accords and get Barnes psychiatric help. You refused that and instead drafted your friends- including two men with children back home- and started a fight that destroyed an airport, and airport that was only clear of civilians thanks to Tony Stark’s thinking ahead and calling in an evacuation. Your fight was recorded and you blatantly ignored all attempts to talk things through, preferring to let your fists speak for you. You then convinced the Widow, a woman with no concept of loyalty, to stab Stark in the back and help you escape, thus violating the Accords, which she had signed. Your ‘teammates’ were arrested for their acts of terrorism, though Ross did so illegally, I will give you that, but Stark has a mountain of evidence ready to deploy against him. When Stark came to your aid in Siberia, alone and as a friend, as requested, he was shown a video of his parents being murdered by Barnes. He was understandably upset, and learning that you knew for the last two years and said nothing while using his money to fund the search for your assassin friend pushed him over the edge and he attacked. He was NOT going for the kill, which was clear to see upon viewing the footage of the fight. He had more than 20 openings to kill you and Barnes yet he didn’t take any of them. You, however, were clearly going for the kill and attempted to cave in his chest by slamming your shield into his chestplate. Then you left him there, alone, in an abandoned Hydra bunker in the middle of nowhere Siberia, severely injured and with no way to call for help. Isn’t it one of first things they teach you in the army to never leave a man behind?” Loki asked.

“To be fair, the Captain here didn’t even complete a week of basic training before receiving the serum, and his title is pure propaganda, he never actually earned it,” Magneto frowned judgmentally.

“Do you really still think yourselves heroes after all that? You even broke your friends out of prison, an unquestionable crime,” Doom arched an eyebrow contemptuously.

“Stark, you’re turning people against us!”

“I haven’t said anything to anyone about all this- I’ve been in the hospital until this morning,” Tony informed them.

“Then you’re having Potts do it- you’re trying to ruin our reputation as heroes!” Yelled Clint, the Rogues tightening their grip on their weapons.

“If you attempt to attack we will defend ourselves and Stark,” Killmonger warned.

Steve growled, “is that a threat?”

“Consider it a warning to think before you act for once,” advised Killmonger.

“Tony aren’t you going to do something?!” Steve asked.

“Like what? I’m not exactly in any condition to fight,” Tony said, motioning to his casted arm, bruised face, injured chest, and propped up, iced ankle. “Besides, _they_ came in peace.” The _unlike you_ is left unsaid.

Clint growled, Wanda snarled, and Steve gave his patented “Captain America is disappointed in you” look.

Megneto, Mystique, Loki, Killmonger, and Doom moved forward a few steps, noticeably in front of Tony, making it clear that they would fight to protect him if the Rogues attacked. Steve’s eyes zeroed in on the amount of space between Killmonger and Tony- a mere two feet separating them.

“Avengers assemble,” Steve growled.

As one, the Rogues attacked. They were immediately rebuffed with extreme prejudice, Loki using his magic to completely neutralize Wanda’s powers, leading her to scream in frustration.

“Silly girl, did you really think your untrained, pathetically little magic would stand a chance against me? I am one of the greatest mages in all the nine realms! You are nothing but a stupid, revenge-obsessed little bitch with delusions of power,” Loki practically cackled, wrapping Wanda in his green magic and sealing away her magic with a simple wave of his hands. “You don’t deserve your powers if you refuse to learn to control them- so now you won’t have them!”

Wanda screeched with rage and lunged at Loki, attempting to claw his eyes out. With another wave of his hand Loki sent her flying into the wall, conjuring ropes that wrapped around her, binding her arms and legs tightly so she couldn’t move.

Sam launched his wings, immediately taking advantage of the ridiculously high ceilings to attack from above. Magneto raised a hand, making a fist calmly. Sam’s wings instantly stopped working and wrapped around him, locking his arms to his sides and winding low enough to clamp around his hips, severely limiting his ability to move his legs.

Mystique slinked up to Natasha and Clint, transforming to look like Phil Coulson. Both former Shield agents froze in their attack, stunned to see their old, deceased handler.

“You know,” Mystique even _sounded_ like Coulson, “when you released Hydra’s data onto the internet, you also released Shield’s files. There were some very interesting files on how devoted the two of you were to your handler. I wonder, did you bother to look through any of those files? While Stark was busy saving as many agents as possible, the rest of us were looking for things we could use to our advantage. I bet you didn’t bother to look, but we in the League of Mutants _did_. We discovered something interesting. Your precious Agent Coulson,” she drawled as the circled them, “is alive. He is leading his own team, actually.”

Natasha and Clint looked stunned. Loki, having finished with Wanda, bound the two stupefied spies in ropes, ensuring that they could not get free even with their training in escaping bindings.

Doom faced off against Scott, who immediately reached to put on the Ant-Man helmet. With a small missile Doom destroyed the helmet in an instant. “You know, Pym Technologies has officially reported the Ant-Man suit stolen. Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne are quite angry with you. Did you think of them, or your daughter, before running off to fight something you knew nothing about at only the world of Captain America? You will never be able to see your daughter again- your ex-wife has filed a restraining order against you for both herself and little Cassie. Does it feel good? Was it worth it? You have given up everything, and now you will go to jail once again. You must be proud of yourself.” Doom apparently had a little magic, which he used to attach the fabric of the arms of the Ant-Man suit to the torso, and the fabric on the inside of the suits legs to each other, immobilizing Scott.

Killmonger squared off with Steve, relaxing into an easy fighting stance. Steve raised his fists, snarling with anger and charging at Killmonger, who easily dodged with a neat side step and turn. “You have received no training to fight,” he dodged another punch, then a kick. “You rely upon your strength to win a fight. You have no technique. Of course, you did not even complete a week of basic training for the army. One could not expect you to know anything about combat.” Another dodged attack, this time Killmonger pushed the back of Steve’s head, kicking the back of his knee, sending him to the ground with barely any effort. “You are pathetic. That royal poser T’Challa fights better than you. At least he received SOME training.” Killmonger sent a forceful kick into Steve’s shoulder, knocking him to the ground again. “You know, you never earned the title ‘Captain.’ It was given to you as propaganda. You are not fit to be a leader- you did not earn it and were not given any training for it. The United States military has realized this, and they made the announcement last week when they officially dishonorably discharged you and Sam Wilson.” With a final kick to the chest that sent Steve sprawling onto his back, Killmonger stepped back, allowing Loki to wrap Steve in unbreakable ropes, infused with magic so they could withstand the super-soldiers strength.

The Rogues were successfully detained, in only a few minutes, by the villains.

“You can’t just-” Steve’s cry was cut off with a wave of Loki’s hand, resulting in gags appearing in the Rogues mouths.

“Where is the information and evidence you have against Ross?” Magneto turned to ask Tony. “We may as well be thorough and take him down as well.”

Tony held out a flashdrive, which Magneto took.

“You know, as much as I appreciate that you caught all them, I can’t really have them discovered here. People will ask how I did it when I’m so injured and they’d eventually find out that you all helped.”

“Do not worry, we will make sure no one thinks you are working with us. Just prepare for a press conference tomorrow announcing the arrest of the Rogues and Thaddeus Ross. We will take care of the rest,” Loki assured.

“Well, on behalf of myself and the rest of the world, thank you,” Tony inclined his head in a small bow to the villains.

“Well we could not allow them to continue to drag the name of real villains through the mud by association,” Doom said.

“Rest now, for we shall fight when you are well once again. We want nothing less than your best when that time comes,” Magneto said imperiously, patting Tony on the shoulder.

With that the villains and Rogues disappeared in a flash of green magic.

***

The next day Tony was called to the lobby of the tower, Pepper forcing him to sit in a wheelchair (not that he could work crutches with his casted arm). On the steps to the building lay the bound and gagged Rogues and Thaddeus Ross. Taped each of them were flash drives and notes. Pepper retrieved the note off Wanda’s chest and read it with Tony. The note explained that the flash drive contained Hydra files, recordings of Wanda learning to use her powers by torturing innocent civilians who had been kidnapped off the streets, shredding their minds, killing the lucky ones, and leaving the unlucky ones in a horrified vegetative state.

The authorities arrived before they could read any of the rest of the notes, confiscating the note and piling the criminals into a police van. Clearly all the notes and flash drives contained more than enough evidence to incarcerate them for the rest of their lives.

The United Nations held a press conference later that day to address the public, who knew the Rogues had been arrested thanks to it occuring in such a public place. It was announced that they, along with Thaddeus Ross, would be tried for a variety of crimes. Wanda and Ross faced crimes against humanity and would never get away with all the evidence they had been provided. Steve, Sam, and Scott faced acts of terrorism and war crimes, and the damage they caused both at the airport in Leipzig and Colonel Rhodes, and the damage Steve did to a teammate in Siberia meant they would never get away. Natasha and Clint both faced a multitude of charges of corporate espionage and murder.

As the representative from the UN explained, these were only a few of the crimes they faced. None of them would ever see the outside of a prison cell again. Tony Stark, James Rhodes, and Vision had all expressed that they would continue to protect the people of earth and support the Accords which held them accountable for their actions. The people would not go unprotected. The nightmare is finally over.


End file.
